Access to most any secure area is commonly limited by use of a locking device. The locking device may consist of a mechanical lock or software security password. A mechanical lock has a finite amount of combinations for use in gaining access to the secured area and requires the use of a key that can be duplicated. A software style password has an infinite amount of combinations available, however, the more complicated the password, the need exists to record the password in a tangible form. Once placed in a tangible form, if a stranger has access to the password, it is simple to enter the secured area.
A password can be used as a locking mechanism wherein the password is interpreted by the computer processor which operates as a decoder to compare the password against a stored code. For instance, a computer processor can deny access to files by use of a password wherein the operator of the computer must insert the correct password in order to access the files. It is also known that such passwords can be "hacked" wherein a computer operator can use the computer processor itself in order to generate sufficient password combinations to gain access to the files. Thus, even though passwords provide infinite variables, they can be shared thereby defeating their confidentiality. In addition, the more complex the password, the greater the need to place the password in a tangible format to prevent loss.
Home security is another example of where locking mechanisms are employed to prevent an individual from entering a home or detecting when entry is made. Such locking mechanisms can be easily defeated. For instance, a key can be duplicated wherein neighbors, previous owners, and so forth may all have access to a home otherwise thought to be secured. In many instances, home owners place a key under the door-mat or alongside the entryway so that younger children will have access to the home without the necessity of carrying a key. The alarm system may supplement the locking mechanism and include an alpha-numeric keypad requiring passwords leading to the aforementioned security problem.
Yet still another example are automobile door locks remotely unlocked by use of an IR or RF transmitter. Such a device operates as a convenience to the owner, but facilitates car theft by providing a device that can be easily copied and used for opening multiple vehicles as the amount of combinations of radio frequencies and/or infrared signals is limited. Once a thief is in an automobile, the ignition lock may easily be removed.
In effect, the prior art is replete with locking mechanisms that have either a finite amount of combinations or consists of a password that can be shared by others.
Fingerprint identification systems involve the use of a computer which provide an identification probability for a match of a fingerprint to a prerecorded fingerprint held in a data base. In this manner, fingerprint recognition devices have been employed for accessing high security areas but are impractical for use with a conventional home, automobile, computer and so forth. This ineffectiveness is due to the cost of having a fingerprint recognition system installed in each area requiring security.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a portable device having the individual locking characteristic provided by a fingerprint, without the need for placing a fingerprint recognition device on each item requiring security.